Disorder
by Euphoric Dysphoria
Summary: Fae Kalmbach just moved with her family to a small suburb in California. While taking a walk through her new neighborhood, she comes across an old abandon mansion. Inside she finds the man who might just dramatically change her life.


**Disclaimer; I don't own the movie, Edward Scissorhands. Just using it as a base to start the story, thanks.**

**Disorder**

**Chapter 1, "Chirophobic." **

It was summer time. Very hot, sweltering hot, but everything was so still. Fae's pale nose was pressed up against the window as the cool wind from the car's vents blew into her face. She sighed deeply onto the glass, her eyes shutting as she did, before she leaned back in the seat with her eyes still remaining shut. She raised up her hand and wiped the sweat away from her forehead, before her hand fell lifelessly onto the car seat with a soft, _klunk._ This perked her father's attention, who's hands were gripped tightly to the steering wheel; (He'd just gotten a speeding ticket earlier; Fae swore he was ready to tear the rubber away from the wheel if he squeezed any tighter,) he turned his head to her with perplexity in his eyes, though, he knew clearly what the issue was. "What's the matter, babe?" He questioned his daughter with the sweet, calming tone he'd used constantly when she was miserable.

"I never wanted to move," Fae murmured quietly from the seat, her eyes peering open slightly to stare back out the window to watch the roaming houses, "I liked New York. Why California?"

"Because, it's the only place I can get a job right now, you know that, Fae." Her father again replied back, his sweet-sounding tone faltering slightly. As soon as Fae heard the change in his voice, she knew that it was her queue to stop asking questions. She held in another sigh before putting her focus back onto the landscape. Since she could see houses, that only meant that they were close. She wished that the drive had gone on longer. The last thing she wanted was to begin her 'new life' when she was already missing her old one. Her father had done this too her far to many times.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Fae's younger brother, Dan, squeaked from the backseat with excitement in his tone and a jubilant smile on his face. Of course. He was the _only_ one who was ever excited about these trips.

"See, why can't you have spirit like your brother?" Her father, Hunter, said again, his smile growing as he continued on with his sentence.

Fae didn't say anything back to him. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned her head further away from him, her light brown hair bouncing along with her head. She, once again, shut her eyes, secretly wishing in her head that the drive would drag on.

---------------------------------------

It was far sooner than she'd imagined. In no time, they were out of the car, unpacking, and bringing things up to their rooms. The house was large, and everything her father had said it would be… but, that didn't exactly mean she enjoyed it as much as their last. One could call her selfish all they wanted, but she couldn't regain all of the memories she'd made back in New York. As she threw the last box down on the floor of her new room, she placed her hands on her hips and let out a long, breath of air. At least she didn't have to share a room with Dan again. She smirked at the thought; he was still going through the phase of waking up in the middle of night because he was scared. He was seven, she couldn't blame him. She'd done the same when she was older. Why, she could remember one night when…

"Fae! Dan! Don't bother unpacking your boxes, I have lunch ready!" Fae could hear her father's call ringing in her ears, thankfully ripping her from her reminiscences. She turned her head back to the door, before trying to come up with an answer for him.

"I'm not hungry!" She called back, before adding a quick, "I'm going to take a walk for some fresh air!" As she said this, she started outside of her room and down the stairs. Once she'd finished her sentence, she'd already caught a glance of her father setting the table for the three of them, but as soon as he looked back to Fae, he frowned, then picked up the last plate he'd set down.

"You sure?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Yeah, positive. I need some air from the drive anyway," Fae put on her best smile for her father, "it would also be good to get used to the neighborhood, you know?" She knew that her father would agree to that. Without waiting for his answer, she turned, her emerald eyes going solemn as soon as she was sure he couldn't see. She stepped out the door, her boots clunking up against the concrete, her hands slid in her pocket. She was quiet as she moved down the street, her eyes remaining on the ground as many people passed by her, offering a short look of wonder, but kept their distance and continued on their way. Fae thought about a million things; how she was going to find friends, _if_ she was going to find friends, how would she get used to the neighborhood, what the people were like, anything that had come to her mind at the moment. It felt… relieving to be able to think about it. She was glad she'd taken the walk even before she'd taken it.

She had no idea how long she'd been gone for, no longer than two hours, she was sure of, since the sun was still in the sky. In her walk, she'd concluded that maybe the move wasn't so bad. The town was at least, emptier than the last, which was a huge step for her. She could get used to this. Fae had raised her somber look up into a joyous one, and walked the streets with a smile planted on her face. But it wasn't long until she'd come across something that had caused her smile to fade.

There was a stray path off the road.

Fae's eyes followed it, until they abruptly stopped on an enormous, rusted away gate. She stared at it in awe, her mouth falling open as she gazed. She blinked hard to try and shake away her shocked expression, then quickly began to flip her head around to check to see if anyone was watching. Nope. No one there. If she was to go in, then… well, one peek wouldn't hurt, right? After all, no one could see. A mischievous smile crept onto her lips as she slowly brought her eyes back to the road. She, quickly but quietly, scurried down the road up to the gates. She took one more chance to look behind herself to check for civilians, and when none where spotted, she pushed open the gates.

---------------------------------------

The home was abandon, broken down, old and gray. But there was something about it that made it different from ordinary abandon homes. It wasn't like Fae had visited many broken down homes, but she could tell that there was certainly a different feel to it. It was much colder there, and there was actually a faint wind blowing through the area, unlike how still the rest of the town was. Though, the strange traits only seemed to draw her further into the area. She followed the faded away stone path from the ground, her eyes carefully searching the area around herself as she carefully stepped in further. She'd been following the path for some time, but she hadn't realized. She was too mesmerized by the amazing grass sculptures that were all around her. There was something about them that lifted her heart up from is broken state, something she would've previously thought was impossible. They were absolutely stunning in proportions; every detail was to perfection. She'd never seen a garden as beautiful as this. As she admired the gorgeous flowers and sculptures, a strange sound came to her ear.

_Snip, snip, snip._

Fae was far too captivated by the garden's beauty to think much of her situation (mainly how she could've been charged for trespassing, or breaking and entering), and mustered out a small, "Did you make these?" She figured that it was probably the garden's keeper, "They're _amazing._"

The sound was paused, and for a minute or so, there was silence. Then, there was a hushed, "Thank you."

A smile slowly tugged at Fae's pale, pink lips as she slowed herself to a stop. But as soon as she turned herself around to get a glace of who she was talking to, her blissful expression faded into one of shock. The man, standing no more than a few feet in front of her, held a warm smile, though his skin was sickly pale. Old, violet scars fell across his face heading in many different directions, which was the first thing that shocked her, but what caused her heart to stop was the shine of the metallic fingers that lay where his hands were.

**NOTE;** _Wow. This is my first time with something like this, and honestly, I think it could've come out better. I promise that it should get much, much better in the future. Not sure about the next chapter, though._

_Also; thanks to my friends for the awesome idea to have the chapters named after uncommon phobias. With that being said, chirophobia is the fear of hands. :)_

_If you review I'll give you a million cookies. Thanks!_


End file.
